In the field of displays comprising MEMS and/or IMOD technology, the following are known in the art: (1) United States Patent Application Number 20110261046 to Govil et al., published Oct. 27, 2011 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PIXEL-LEVEL VOLTAGE BOOSTING”; (2) United States Patent Application Number 20120154881 to Gruhlke et al., published Jun. 21, 2012 and entitled “HOLOGRAPHIC BRIGHTNESS ENHANCEMENT FILM”; (3) United States Patent Application Number 20120120682 to Sasagawa et al., published May 17, 2012 and entitled “ILLUMINATION DEVICE WITH LIGHT GUIDE COATING”; (4) United States Patent Application Number 20120116709 to Martin et al., published May 10, 2012 and entitled “DISPLAY-INTEGRATED OPTICAL ACCELEROMETER”; (5) United States Patent Application Number 20120075313 to Gousev et al., published Mar. 29, 2012 and entitled “INTERFEROMETRIC OPTICAL DISPLAY SYSTEM WITH BROADBAND CHARACTERISTICS”; (6) United States Patent Application Number 20110037907 to Miles, published Feb. 17, 2011 and entitled “CONTROLLER AND DRIVER FEATURES FOR BI-STABLE DISPLAY”; (7) United States Patent Application Number 20090225395 (the '395 application) to Ganti et al., published Sep. 10, 2009 and entitled “INTERFEROMETRIC MODULATOR IN TRANSMISSION MODE”; (8) United States Patent Application Number 20110075241 (the '241 application) to Mienko et al., published Mar. 31, 2011 and entitled “INTERFEROMETRIC DISPLAY WITH INTERFEROMETRIC REFLECTOR”; (9) United States Patent Application Number 20110286072 to Liu et al., published Nov. 24, 2011 and entitled “METHOD AND STRUCTURE CAPABLE OF CHANGING COLOR SATURATION”; (10) United States Patent Application Number 20120050299 to Mignard et al., published Mar. 1, 2012 and entitled “DIELECTRIC ENHANCED MIRROR FOR IMOD DISPLAY”; (11) United States Patent Application Number 20070285761 to Zhong et al., published Dec. 13, 2007 and entitled “MEMS DEVICE WITH INTEGRATED OPTICAL ELEMENT”; (12) United States Patent Application Number 2011273377 to Merz et al., published Nov. 10, 2011 and entitled “BACKLIGHT FOR A DISPLAY”—all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In the field of high contrast, energy efficient, wide color gamut displays, it is known to create displays comprising a backlight of discrete independently controllable emitters (e.g. LEDs—both inorganic and organic) and a high resolution LCD panel. The combination of a low resolution backlight and a high resolution LCD panel (i.e. “dual modulator displays”) is disclosed further in co-owned: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,530 entitled “HDR DISPLAYS AND CONTROL SYSTEMS THEREFOR”; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009322800 entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS IN VARIOUS EMBODIMENTS FOR HDR IMPLEMENTATION IN DISPLAY DEVICES”; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009284459 entitled “ARRAY SCALING FOR HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE BACKLIGHT DISPLAYS AND OTHER DEVICES”; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008018985 entitled “HDR DISPLAYS HAVING LIGHT ESTIMATING CONTROLLERS”; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20070268224 entitled “HDR DISPLAYS WITH DUAL MODULATORS HAVING DIFFERENT RESOLUTIONS”; (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20070268211 entitled “HDR DISPLAYS WITH INDIVIDUALLY-CONTROLLABLE COLOR BACKLIGHTS”; (7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20100214282 entitled “APPARATUS FOR PROVIDING LIGHT SOURCE MODULATION IN DUAL MODULATOR DISPLAYS”; (8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20090201320 entitled “TEMPORAL FILTERING OF VIDEO SIGNALS”; (9) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20070268695 (“the '695 application”) entitled “WIDE COLOR GAMUT DISPLAYS”; (10) United States Patent Application 20070285587 to Seetzen, published Dec. 13, 2007 and entitled “DRIVING DUAL MODULATION DISPLAY SYSTEMS USING KEY FRAMES”; (11) United States Patent Application 20080043303 to Whitehead et al., published Feb. 21, 2008 and entitled “HDR DISPLAYS WITH OVERLAPPING DUAL MODULATION”; (12) United States Patent Application 20080180465 to Whitehead et al., published Jul. 31, 2008 and entitled “APPARATUS AND METHODS FOR RAPID IMAGE RENDERING ON DUAL-MODULATOR DISPLAYS”; (13) United States Patent Application 20080180466 to Whitehead et al., published Jul. 31, 2008 and entitled “RAPID IMAGE RENDERING ON DUAL-MODULATOR DISPLAYS”; (14) United States Patent Application 20100277515 to Ward et al., published Nov. 4, 2010 and entitled “MITIGATION OF LCD FLARE”; (15) United States Patent Application 20100328537 to Davies et al., published Dec. 30, 2010 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR BACKLIGHT AND LCD ADJUSTMENT”; (16) United States Patent Application 20110032248 to Atkins, published Feb. 10, 2011 and entitled “RETENTION AND OTHER MECHANISMS OR PROCESSES FOR DISPLAY CALIBRATION”; (17) United States Patent Application 20110169881 to Wallener et al., published Jul. 14, 2011 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHODS FOR APPLYING ADAPTIVE GAMMA IN IMAGE PROCESSING FOR HIGH BRIGHTNESS AND HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE DISPLAYS”; (18) United States Patent Application 20110193610 to Longhurst, published Aug. 11, 2011 and entitled “EFFICIENT COMPUTATION OF DRIVING SIGNALS FOR DEVICES WITH NON-LINEAR RESPONSE CURVES”; (19) United States Patent Application 20110227900 to Wallener, published Sep. 22, 2011 and entitled “CUSTOM PSFS USING CLUSTERED LIGHT SOURCES”: (20) United States Patent Application 20110273495 to Ward et al., published Nov. 10, 2011 and entitled “APPARATUS AND METHODS FOR COLOR DISPLAYS”; (21) United States Patent Application 20110279749 to Erinjippurath et al., published Nov. 17, 2011 and entitled “HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE DISPLAYS USING FILTERLESS LCD(S) FOR INCREASING CONTRAST AND RESOLUTION”; (22) United States Patent Application 20120062607 to Erinjippurath et al., published Mar. 15, 2012 and entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR EDGE LIT DISPLAYS”; (23) United States Patent Application 20120075360 to Messmer, published Mar. 29, 2012 and entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR CONTROLLING DRIVE SIGNALS IN SPATIAL LIGHT MODULATOR DISPLAYS”; (24) United States Patent Application 20120092395 to Seetzen, published Apr. 19, 2012 and entitled “EDGE-LIT LOCAL DIMMING DISPLAYS, DISPLAY COMPONENTS AND RELATED METHODS”; (25) United States Patent Application 20120113167 to Margerm et al., published May 10, 2012 and entitled “REDUCED POWER DISPLAYS”; (26) United States Patent Application 20120113498 to Margerm et al., published May 10, 2012 and entitled “CONTROL OF ARRAY OF TWO-DIMENSIONAL IMAGING ELEMENTS IN LIGHT MODULATING DISPLAYS”; (27) United States Patent Application 20120133689 to Kwong, published May 31, 2012 and entitled “REFLECTORS WITH SPATIALLY VARYING REFLECTANCE/ABSORPTION GRADIENTS FOR COLOR AND LUMINANCE COMPENSATION”; (28) United States Patent Application 20120140446 to Seetzen et al., published Jun. 7, 2012 and entitled “OPTICAL MIXING AND SHAPING SYSTEM FOR DISPLAY BACKLIGHTS AND DISPLAYS INCORPORATING THE SAME”; (29) United States Patent Application 20120026405 to Atkins et al., published Feb. 2, 2012 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF CREATING OR APPROVING MULTIPLE VIDEO STREAMS”; (30) United States Patent Application 20120063121 to Atkins, published Mar. 15, 2012 and entitled “MULTI-DIE LED PACKAGE AND BACKLIGHT UNIT USING THE SAME”; (31) United States Patent Application 20070268577 to Whitehead et al., published Nov. 22, 2007 and entitled “HDR DISPLAYS HAVING LOCATION SPECIFIC MODULATION”; (32) United States Patent Application 20100091045 to Heidrich et al., published Apr. 15, 2010 and entitled “MULTIPLE MODULATOR DISPLAYS AND RELATED METHOD”; (33) United States Patent Application Number 20120062607 to Erinjippurath et al., published Mar. 15, 2012 and entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR EDGE LIT DISPLAYS”—all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Field sequential processing, as a technique for rendering color images, are well known in the art. For example, the following are examples of such field sequential display systems: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20080253455 entitled “HIGH FRAME MOTION COMPENSATED COLOR SEQUENCING SYSTEM AND METHOD”; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20070152945 entitled “LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY OF FIELD SEQUENTIAL COLOR TYPE AND METHOD FOR DRIVING THE SAME”; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20110063330 entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR REDUCING ERRONEOUS COLOR EFFECTS IN A FIELD SEQUENTIAL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY”; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20110063333 entitled “COLOR SEQUENTIAL DISPLAY AND POWER SAVING METHOD THEREOF”—and are all hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Typical field sequential display systems strive to present a sequence of differing, single primary color frames (that would typically combine to form a white color, if shown simultaneously) and have image data be analyzed to drive a modulator (such as an liquid crystal display, LCD)—at a suitably high frame rate—that the resulting sequence of images look pleasing to a viewer. It is known in the art that this type of image rendering sometimes has unpleasant viewing artifacts, such as color break-up, and some display systems try to reduce or minimize these effects by various techniques, including employing very high frame rates.